William Lasater Classics
List of Franchises 'Ánima Estudios' ''TV Shows'' * El Chavo Animado * Teenage Fairytale Dropouts ''Films'' * Magos y Gigantes (Wizards and Giants) * Imaginum * El Agente 00-P2 (Agent Macaw: Shaken and Stirred) * AAA – Sin Límite en el Tiempo (AAA: The Movie) * Don Gato y su Pandilla (Top Cat: The Movie) * La Leyenda de la Llorona * Gaturro: La Pelicula (Gaturro: The Movie) * El Santos vs. La Tetona Mendoza * La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato * Wicked Flying Monkeys ''Direct-to-video'' * A Martian Christmas * Trepsi, Nuny y Wicho - Los Amigos de Trepsi * Kung Fu Magoo * Trepsi, Nuny y Wicho - Arriba y Abajo 'SLR Productions' * I Got a Rocket * Guess How Much I Love You * The Davincibles * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Deadly (AU TV series) * Captain Flinn and the Pirate Dinosaurs * Gasp! * Sam Fox: Extreme Adventures * The Skinner Boys 'Curious Pictures' ''Television shows'' * Elmo's World (cartoon scenes) (1998-2009) * A Little Curious (1998-2000) * Sheep in the Big City (2000-2002) * Hey Joel (2002) * Mucha Lucha (2002-2005) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2008) * The Wrong Coast (2004) * Little Einsteins (2005-2009) * Team Umizoomi (2010-2015) * NFL Rush Zone: Guardians of the Core (2010-2011) * Eureka: Do You See What I See (animation scenes only) (2011) ''TV films and specials'' * My Scene: Jammin in Jamaica (2003) * My Scene: Masquerade Madness (2004) * My Scene Goes Hollywood : The Movie (2005) * PollyWorld (2006) * Barbie Diaries (2006) * Codename: Kids Next Door: "Operation Z.E.R.O" (2006) * The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door (2007; co-produced with Cartoon Network Studios) 'Hyperion Pictures' ''films'' (TV) - Television film (DTV) - Direct to video * Nutcracker: The Motion Picture (1986, with The Kushner-Locke Company) * The Brave Little Toaster (1987, with The Kushner-Locke Company) * The Runestone (1990) * Rover Dangerfiel (1991, with Warner Bros. Pictures) * Bébé's Kids (1992, with Paramount Pictures) * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1997) (DTV) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) (DTV) * Playing by Heart (1998) * Tom's Midnight Garden (1999) * O' Christmas Tree (1999) (DTV) * Jingle Bells (1999) (TV) * The Tangerine Bear: Home in Time for Christmas! (2000) (DTV) * My Louisiana Sky (2001) * The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina (2002, with Miramax Films) (DTV) * Three Way (2004, Brainstorm Media) * The Proud Family Movie (2005, with Disney Channel) (TV) * Marigold (2007) ''Short films'' * The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1992, with Paramount Pictures) * Chunks of Life (1994, with MTV) * The Need (2006) ''Television series'' * Amazing Stories (1985-1987) - Season 2, Episode 16: "The Family Dog" (1987, with NBC, Universal Television, Amblin Entertainment and The Kushner-Locke Company) * The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1993-1994, with USA Network) * Life with Louie (1995-1998, with FOX) * The Adventures of Hyperman (1995-1996, with CBS) * Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1995-1999, with HBO) * Bone Chillers (1996, with ABC) * The Oz Kids (1996, with ABC) * ARK, the Adventures of Animal Rescue Kids (1997-1998, with Discovery Kids) * The Proud Family (2001-2005, with Disney Channel) * Da Boom Crew (2004, with Kids' WB!) ''Television specials'' * The Oz Kids: Christmas in Oz (1996, with ABC) * The Sissy Duckling (1999, with HBO) 'Additional by Disney Television Animation' * Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) * Gravity Falls (2012-2015) * Wander Over Youder (2013-2014) * The 7D (2014-2015) * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015) * Pickle & Peanut * Future-Worm! 'Additional by Gaumont Animation' * Gawayn (2010) * The Small Giant (2010) * The Green Squad (2010) * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2010) 'Additional by Warner Bros. Animation' * Histeria! (1998-2000) 'Additional by CCI Entertaniment' * Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks * Joe & Jack * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs 'Additional by Telegael' * Chloe's Closet * Growing Up Creepie * Dive Olly Dive! * ToddWorld * Tutenstein * Zombie Hotel 'Additional by Best Boy' * Mickey's Farm 'Additional by Engine 15 Media' * Farklebery Farm * Car's Life * A Ant's Life * Piper Penguin and his Fatastic Flying Machines 'Additional Rights' * Sandra the Fairytale Detective * Sally Bollywood: Super Detective * Big Bag (From Children's Television Workshop) * Eliot Kid * Tarzan (2013 film) * Justin Time * Famous 5: On the Case * Lil Creepers * Pippi Longstocking * Wild Grinders * Bubble Guppies * Hermie and Friends * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * Sarah & Duck * Earth to Luna * Astroblast * The Chica Show * The Powerpuff Girls * Super Why! * Wallykazam! * Denver, The Last Dinosaur * Fishtronaut * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * PAW Patrol * Super Wings * Jay Jay The Jet Plane * Little People Place (From Fisher-Price) * Rick and Morty * Back to the Jurassic (2015) * La Leyenda de La Nahuala 'Adaptations From Classics' * The 7D in JollyWood (2016) (on Netflix) * Teenage FairyTale Dropouts (2016) (on Netflix) * The Davincibles is Adventures (2017) (on Netflix) * Little Einsteins and the Explorer (2017) (on Netflix) Gallery 876768767868 002.JPG 876768767868 012.JPG Gallery Franchises 748291936935672459.jpeg 876768767868 004.JPG 876768767868 005.JPG 876768767868 006.JPG 876768767868 007.JPG 1091929291919191920293.jpeg 9210110203344555591918171737.jpeg 89103888888888888888888.jpeg Category:Classics